ERB Feedback
Here is a list of possible hints concerning Season 3. Future battles Confirmed *Rhett & Link, Smosh, Zach Sherwin, George Watsky, "Weird Al" Yankovic, and Ray William Johnson (again) have been confirmed to appear as guest rappers in Season 3.www.youtube.com/watch?v=AxOVW2CNw7Q *Goku vs Superman and George Washington vs William Wallace have been confirmed. *In an interview with Peter, it is confirmed that there will be 12 battles in this season. Rhett and Link *Peter uploaded photo of Rhett & Link on Instagram with the caption "These two coming back into the ring."www.instagram.com/p/liReKTFeKM/ *Nice Peter tweeted: "Rebirth. RT @hippierat: @nicepeter can we have a hint towards who Rhett & Link will play as in season 3.5?" Smosh *Peter replied in the comments of an ERB News that they had been talking with Ian and Anthony from Smosh and that Smosh wants to make an ERB with them. *It is possible that Smosh will team battle Peter and Lloyd. **On an episode of The Monday Show, Peter talked about Smosh again, and was thinking about how he and Lloyd could have a team battle against Smosh. **In the comments of an episode of the Monday Show, Peter responded to a comment requesting ERB vs Smosh. His response was: "I know something you don't know, that isn't exactly like that, but in a way...oh... it's too exciting I can't talk about it yet, forget I said anything." *It is speculated that they will play Ash Ketchum and Pikachu. **Peter once responded to a comment suggesting Charles Darwin (Peter) vs Ash (Anthony) and Pikachu (Ian), saying it was 'not fucking bad'. **Smosh also uploaded a Pokémon-related video a couple of days before they were confirmed to appear in ERB.www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qr_K78fQbss *A picture of Smosh in the ERB recording studio was uploaded on Instagram by Nice Peter.www.instagram.com/p/lRH1PSFeEu/ *Ian recorded the line "This battle will be your last judgement!" "Weird Al" Yankovic *In the comments of an ERB News video, ERB responded to a comment asking if "Weird Al" Yankovic would appear. This was their response: "I'm gonna meet Weird Al this Friday at Comedy week, if I can stop﻿ shaking with nervousness." *He will play Isaac Newton, but his opponent is unknown. It has also been mentioned that Newton won't battle Sheldon Cooper.www.youtube.com/watch?v=hi4jHSAhWQQ *A picture of Weird Al with Peter and Lloyd was uploaded on Instagram by Nice Peter.www.instagram.com/p/mIwxzGleAd/ Characters *On February 10th of Monday Show, Peter mentioned that he's watching every single episode of Breaking Bad and learning about the wonderful world of Dragon Ball. Walter White and Goku were later confirmed to appear in ERB.www.youtube.com/watch?v=hezZXvyiGEY **In the same video, Peter says he's reading a book about Confucius. In the description, he also says that he's reading about Socrates. However, these characters remain unconfirmed. *The most popular suggested opponent for Goku is Superman. On Instagram, Peter uploaded a picture of Lloyd posing like Superman.www.instagram.com/p/kWETsoFeJ8/ *Dante Tweeted "Lt Ripley would hit these 2 with a flamethrower", most likely referring to Superman and Goku. Possible hints Suggestions *Nice Peter said in a tweet that it's high time for a pirate ''(Blackbeard), ''a rematch (Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3), a scientist (or 2) ''(Walter White and Isaac Newton), ''and a 2 on 2 battle. *ERB responded to another comment suggesting Arthur Fonzarelli vs Steve Urkel, saying "Whoa, that's hilarious". *ERB Replied to a comment asking for 1D VS The Beatles and they replied with: "we've seen it so many times, we've started to consider doing it, let's leave it﻿ there for now. but know your voice has been heard. could be funny. you know 1D would get crushed, right?" *In Question Song 3, Nicepeter commented on the idea of Jim Henson VS Walt Disney as an excellent idea. Characters *Somebody asked that ERB would do a battle with Patton in it, like, perhaps Patton VS Rommel or something. ERB replied with: "now that is up my alley. I am reading the world's most boring book at the moment. it's a training guide for military officers that breaks down Rommel's manouvers battle by battle. Something about Rommel fascinates me. It's a little deep for an ERB right now, but I'll definitely think about that. and Patton rules.﻿ hmm.... I'm getting an idea... they call Rommel the desert fox, he could possibly go up against.... another guy with an animal nickname...and then Patton could... hmmmm..." *In an ERB News video, Peter replied that he might want to use Ronald McDonald because he would love to slam on the company, but he also said that it would be very tough to use that registered trademark. *In an episode of Mark Twain @ AOL, Mark Twain (played by Bryce Wissel) meets Lloyd and begs him to put him in a rap battle, and suggests that his opponent could be Edwin Abbot Abbot or Henry Brook Adams. This could hint to Bryce Wissel playing Mark Twain in a battle and possibly against either of the suggested opponents.www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tcg3bXrKegc *On 25 March 2014, ERB tweeted "2Bach", which may indicate Tupac or Bach being put in a battle. They could potentially face each other.www.twitter.com/ERBofHistory/status/448519562577719296 **In an ERB News video, Bach vs Macklemore was called a 'cool and very creative' suggestion.www.youtube.com/watch?v=qnaXw6UJids *In an episode of Monday Show, Peter and Lloyd were trying on Wolverine claws and said that they may use them in a future rap battle. Actors *In the BartBaker Parody of One Directions "Best song ever" there is an ERBOH poster In the background, this could be hinting at him appearing in Season 3.www.youtube.com/watch?v=M8f463tvXLY The list Nice Peter asked the ERBoH Forum for suggestions. Later, Pete uploaded a picture on Facebook, showing Lloyd looking at a paper with a bunch of ideas from the forum. The paper included suggestions and people on it. Some of them have already been revealed. Previous battles *In the September 4, 2013 issue of Wired Magazine, they covered ERB.www.wired.com/underwire/2013/09/ut_epicbattles/ According to the article, Goku vs Superman is one of the most popular suggestions, and Lloyd is "pushing for Al Capone". Capone later appeared in Blackbeard vs Al Capone. *On Instagram, Nice Peter posted a pic of him in football equipment. Quote; "This is a complicated costume". This was likely for Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3.www.instagram.com/p/eL27GXleBA/ *Peter also posted a photo on himself on with a beard. Quote; "I eat beards for breakfast". This was for Abe Lincoln's cameo in Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3.www.instagram.com/p/eX5GpcFeN8/ References Category:Season 3 Category:Behind the Scenes